totally love
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash is at the school and met three girls as roomates but they both are heroes but Ash is on a mission to find out about a ultimate weapon that no one can't stop AshXSam
1. wlecome to beverly hills Ash

**Totally Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash meets the spies**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and totally spies and this is the first story shows Ash meets Sam, Clover and Alex as Sam is on a solo mission on the first chapter and encounter some strange things happening that she never seen before and I bet you all enjoy this story of totally love AshXSam**

at the near ocean dock was a beautiful and slim girl with long red hair and emerald green wears a green Catsuit was spying at the shipment was bieng delivered by some thugs in boat "Jerry it's Sam I arrived the docks you said and you are right they delivering something from that boat" said the girl name Sam

"I thought my suspensions are correct but Sam what is in the cargo?" Said a man was talking to her name Jerry as Sam has a look at the cargo the two men were carrying but can't tell what's in it then she notice someone was here

"Well you arrived" as Sam saw it was a teenage girl of medium height. She has very long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face. wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol, a large hair bow and a purple eyepatch, which covers the eye without a reason Her design has a prominent heart motif, such as on her collar, the center of her bow, her earrings, and even the highlights on her pigtails was waiting for them

"We have what you want miss" as the girl looks at the cargo opens it a little but has a sinister look on her face

"Excellent" as there was a cop car shown up but that car look different as there's no one inside also an jet was been flying around as well "Strange a cop car and a jet but something isn't right?" Sam thought

"You had what the boss wants" as the girl gives them a envelope of the name WHOOP on it

"Now I must be off" she said as Sam needs to know what's in the cargo was important to them as she sneaks away and going to follow them quietly as two thugs spot her "it's her!" Those two remember Sam well as they call thier pals to help out Sam was ready to fight as she kicks butt at four of them just then two more ambush Sam and corner her

"well well she's a spy i heard about quite interesting" she said as Sam looks at the girl

"i guess you're the client" said Sam as the girl giggled

"yes i'm Nui Harime but i don't care about your name which i don't bother asking" as Nui let's the thugs deal with her until Sam notice one of the thugs were been taken down one by one by a shadow

"who's there?" as they look everywhere but nothing till traps were set up electric web and stun spore on them as the two that had Sam hostage had guns

"come out reveal yourself and fight like a man!" they wish they hadn't said that as he appeared and took them out Sam saw her savior was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's body

"you ok?" Ash said as Sam saw his face then her heart was pounding. "Yes thanks" she said as Nui appeared going to strike him but he use his sword

"nice try Nui" he said as Nui smirk "like old times" just then an jet transform to a giant robot

"It's payback time lost prince!" as he leaped "Starscream you loosen your touch like old times we had" as Sam watches the fight then the boy saw the cargo

"there it is" as he is dodging starscream's missles at him as he's reaching for the cargo as the cop car was a decepticon as well

"Barricade" He said as the decepticon gots the cargo as Nui laugh

"so long loser" as they had escape

"Dang I was that close" he said as Sam walks over to him "Hey thanks for the help" she said as the teen bowed "My pleasure" He said as Sam heard the siren of the real police "I must go...wha" Sam saw he's gone

"How did he do that?" she wondered as she's leaving too

(Berverly hills high)

at the room Sam wakes up from her rough night as she strips down her pajamas leaving her completely beautiful and Slim naked as she turns on the shower and starts washing up her slim body

"Last night is rough for me since i saw strange things happening crazy eyepatch girl, robots turn to vehicles and those thugs grabbed me and i smell like fish" Sam said as she's clearing that smell off

"but i was saved by my mysterious savior when i was caught by them but i didn't see his face or know his name" said Sam as she was done washing her beautiful hair and was out of the shower

"I have a feelin i might ran to him again" as Sam was out with a towel then dryed herself up then she wears an open jacket, either green, yellow, or magenta, a short crop top underneath, either pink and rolled up pants

"A other day and a other time" she said as she was ready for her day at high school Sam then notice her friend was a tall, athletic, slender, and beautiful girl with white skin, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a trendy fashion style. Her hairstyle is a fluffy she wears a red long sleeved loose collared button-up shirt which shows her front belly, pink pants and red heeled boots

"Hey Sam how's your day." said the girl as Sam looks at her "Well Clover you won't believe if i tell you" she said to her best friend Clover then there was a other voice was heard

"Believe you of what Sam?" as there was a beautiful girl with short black hair in a curly bob cut and light brown eyes. Her skin tone is brown. she wears a lime green sleeveless top, lilac pink skirt, and tan boots

"Well Alex i was on a mission i witness the shipment that are carrying something in a cargo but i had saw some psycho girl with two robots turn to a jet and a cop car" Sam said to Alex

"That sounds crazy to hear Sam about giant robots" said Alex as the three laugh "Sam i heard that there's a new student coming to our school is it great" said Clover as Sam was surprised about the new student coming to Beverly hills high "that sounds great Clover i wonder if he's a boy or a girl?" Sam wondered about that as Alex thinks

"If it's a girl we might make friends with her" Alex said then Clover had a thought "Or a Handsome boy in our dreams as if he's a prince" said Clover as Sam spoke of hearing that

"Clover no all the prince will do is that they will try to used thier charm on you to get you to do what they want and there greedy and selfish and take advantage of your body!" said Sam just then the students were silent as they see someone was at the door

they see what Sam couldn't believe her eyes as there was a Raven hair teen just like thier age was wearing A black and blue opened jacket with yellow zipper, white short sleeves with two stripes, and stylized "L" symbol; a space navy shirt, a pair of black fingerless gloves with blue colour on the wrists; a red hat with white Poké Ball symbol and white visor; blue jeans; and red sneakers as there are hearts showing

"Sam are you ok?" Alex said as she spoke "Its him Ash Ketchum the the greatest pokemon champoin in the regions" Sam said looking at him as Alex was surprised

"You're right Sam it's him my idol!" Alex too was dreaming away then Clover was thrilled "The Ash Ketchum he was in the front cover of Best Trainer magazines in the world" said Clover as they see Sam was walking to him

"Hi...Ash ketchum right..." as Ash looks at Sam who was nervous "Yes i am him" Ash said to her "I'm Samatha...Sam for short i heard so much about you Ash i was your number one fan for my life" said Sam as Ash was surprised

"nice to meet you...Sam that was a great name you had" as Sam heard that she blushed "Oh...well...thanks my mom give me my name and sorry i was nervous in from of attractive guys" said Sam

"It's fine i'm cool of talking to beautiful and slim girls like you" said Ash as Sam blushed again and surprised but noticed his backpack look royal

"you're a prince i can't believe it you princes are greedy and selfish are planning to take advantage of my body" Sam said as Ash calm her down

"I'm not those kind a princes Sam i'm from a country that is kind and harmony and i'm called a prince of friendship" Ash tells her as Sam is staring at him she blush while her heart races

"i guess i was wrong about you Ash i mean your highness" she said as Ash chuckled

"just call me Ash. Sam do you know where i can find a office around here?" said Ash as Sam nodded "as a matter of fact yes i do" Sam said as she's taking him to the office then Alex and Clover walked to them

"Hey Ash right we're Sam friends i'm Alex and this Clover we heard so much about you" said Alex as Ash smiled

"nice to meet you Alex you look lovely today" said Ash as Alex was blushing then Clover spoke

"i saw your battle at the unova league i want to say you are the very best like no one ever was" said Clover

"Thanks and i am pleased that i had fans and Clover that's a great name as in a lucky four leaf clover" Ash said that made her blush too then there was a other girl appeared

"well if it isn't the losers" as it was a girl about their age has black hair, violet eyes, mole on her right eye, and fairly tan skin. Her primary outfit is a red dress under a white long sleeve button shirt and white boots.

"what do you want Mandy" said Sam as Mandy spoke "Why here to see you losers going to screw up with a celebirty and i think no one goes for losers like you Sam because you loose more dates that way" Mandy said as Ash had his hand behind and snap his fingers and somehow Mandy was wet because an raincloud show up out of no where as she ran and the cloud follow suddenly disappeared

"Ash...how did a raincloud show up the weather said it was nice out!" said Sam as Ash spoke

"you won't believe if i tell you how?" Ash said as they are walking Ash is now a student "Ash you're are new roomate this is great" said Sam was more excited to have her idol as a roomate

"i don't mind that" as Ash has two chocolate chip muffins as Sam saw them "Are those chocolate chip muffins Ash!" she said to him

"yes my friend Pinkie pie made them" said Ash mention his laughter earth pony friend as Sams asked him

"can i have one" she said

"sure here" as Ash gives her the first one as Sam look at him

"thank you Ash" said Sam as Ash smiled at her "welcome" as Ash has his room he puts his case down and opens it as there was a black trenchcoat was alive "Ash i was enjoying a good nap" he said to Ash as he chuckled "At least you can have free space senketsu" said Ash as senketsu the brother of ryuko's kamui was enjoying looking at the room

"Ash you think we can get clues about the cargo" he said as Ash nodded "According from mr. stark that nui had obtain a capsule that carries a Symbiote similar to venom and carnage" Ash said to him

"what does she want with a alien symbiote for" senketsu asked him

"i don't know Senketsu...i just don't know" Ash said as he heard a door knock "Ash it's me sam may i come in" said Sam as senketsu hide "sure come in Sam" said Ash as Sam comes in

"Ash i heard voices are you talking to someone?" she said to him as Ash never lies but he keeps senketsu safe

"i was talking on the phone and hang up so Sam what brings you here" Ash asked as Sam spoke out "Well Ash i was thinking that i can show you around tomorrow" Sam said to him as Ash thinks about it

"i like to take a look around with you" said Ash as Sam was happy to hear that "I...Should let you get back see ya" as she closed the door

"See ya sam" said Ash

 **That is it for ch 1 hope you like it showing sam on a solo mission and met Ash in school who was her idol during the beginning and also im planning a story called "Dawn's sleepover party" and enjoy**


	2. moments and missions

**Totally Love**

 **Chapter** **2**

 **Moments and missions**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and totally spies and this is the first story shows Ash meets Sam, Clover and Alex as Sam is on a solo mission on the first chapter and encounter some strange things happening that she never seen before and I bet you all enjoy this story of totally love AshXSam**

(Berverly hills high)

Sam was working on her studies in her room "Things had got bad when the cargo was stolen yesterday" Sam was done with her studies she is drawing a picture of Ash "But today i get to meet him. He's a mystery fill will kindness but when i see him and his eyes they're remarkable" Sam replied as she then puts her pencil down because she heard a door knock

"Coming!" as Sam opens the door and see Ash "Ash..." Sam said blushing that Ash was here "Hey Sam are you ready to give me a tour" Ash said as Sam snap out of it "Yes just let me get ready" as Sam rushes to shower and got dressed

"Sorry Ash I just want to freshin up for the tour" Sam said to him as Ash chuckled "It's fine Sam but you look great" said Ash as Sam blush

"thank you Ash." as They are out Sam is giving Ash a tour of Los Angeles. "In L.A is everything Ash since this is your first time coming here" Sam tells him as Ash see everything "Reminds me of my previous adventures." Ash

Sam sees the park "Ash if you like...there is a park..." Sam hadn't finish what she's going to say "Actually i would love to spend time with a beautiful thing like you" as Sam was surprised that Ash accept but blush more

"You think i'm beautiful." Sam said as Ash nodded he held her hand and walked they have some time together as they sit on the bench "You know Ash, I been to dates but i had such bad luck of boys." Sam said to her

"Funny i met you Sam you are no bad luck" as they laugh "Be right back" as Ash walks away Sam was waiting "Is it really happening am I finally found love" Sam said in her thoughts As Ash arrive with some ice cream

"Care for the cone" Ash said to her "Why thank you Ash" as he gives her the cone while they're eating ice cream

"You know Sam, you are the third person i had ice cream with since i met Dawn and Cynthia" Ash remembers when he had ice cream with Cynthia and Dawn as Sam is surprised that he had the opportunity to meet such a high and very powerful trainer

"Amazing you had met other trainers are in the higher level" Sam said to him "How about you Sam do you have Pokemon and ever travel to Unova competing the league." Ash asks if she has any Pokemon if she ever competed in the Unova region which the United States is the sponsor of. "Well i do have a few Pokemon with me i first one i had was Torchic but I don't do the tournaments because of my studies." said Sam but in reality she doesn't do it because of her spy training.

"You know Sam you are great to hang out with" Ash tells her as Sam blushed more they then stand up "Care to walk back Sam together" as Sam smiled "Sure Ash" as Ash held her hand and they walk together Ash and Sam then return back to the school

"Ash i want to say thanks for the chat and mind you join me" said Sam as Ash had thought about then he smiled at her "Sure Sam gives me time to get to you more a lot" as Ash came inside they laugh and play a video game

"Wow Ash I didn't know you are good of video games!" said Sam as Ash plays kingdom hearts 3 "Thanks i like those kind of games Sam and I can't believe you got this game" Ash replied

Sam smiled and chuckled "I order the game early and tell you one thing I never felt so tired while walking" Sam tells him also she is so tired as Ash walks over to her side

"I can cure you from feeling tense" he tells her as Ash gives her a massage. Sam felt his strong hands on her shoulders "Oh wow Ash you're good" Sam purred as she feels Ash gives her a message

"I been doing this since during my journey Sam." Ash said to her. Sam was loving it she moves into more comfortable "Oh I feel hot Ash i need to strip" as she stands up she takes her top off as Ash looks away but he see her smooth bare back Sam notice him stare a bit "It's ok Ash I'm not going to use pepper spray" Sam replied when she lays down

"Wow she is not offended just like the girls i knew" as Ash starts massaging her back Sam was daydreaming and enjoying it "beep beep beep" as she heard a beep and Sam notice she gets a message from Jerry "Jerry the head of the whoop organization saying that he had a mission for me." Sam said in her mind but she feels more of the massaging

"I'll answer later" she ignores him because she wants to spend a little bit more time with Ash

"I can't let him know my idenity" Sam was worried because she doesn't want to give up her identity as a spy. she moaned for a reason as Ash was massaging her breasts till he heard a beep

"Oh no...sorry Sam I need to go right now...I had to get to my studies!" Ash replied to Sam as she smiled also covering her breasts

"It's fine Ash I need to get to studies too..." as they blush at the same time "Sam i never mean to touch your..." as Sam hush him

"It's fine Ash and i was thinking we can spend more time together oh you are the best" as Sam walks back in her room

"Wow what a girl and beautiful" as Ash walks away

(L.A labotory)

Sam along with Alex and Clover are in thier spy suits made it to the lab "See anything Clover?" Alex asked as Clover was looking in her scope "I spot those same thugs but they seem to giving someone a cargo said top secret" said Clover as Sam has a look at the cargo realising something is glowing inside "It something important alright we need to..." as Nui appeared appeared

"I thought you come back and with friends!" she said to Sam "You again what are you planning with the cargo?" Sam asked as Nui chuckled

"Funny you think i should tell you...Not a fat chance it's our property now" Nui said to her

"Sam let's take her out!" said Clover as her and Alex charges at Nui harime "Girls wait she's to..." Sam tries to warn her friends but they get all thier butts kicked by her

"You call yourselves tough pathetic " as Sam Stares at Nui "But not me!" as she used her laser lipstick "My arm no no no no you cut cut my arm!" she was crying

"Wait i was trying to aim your..." Sam notice her arm was alive and hits her

"Made you look! nothing harms me!" Nui shouted like a mad person as they see her arm went back on Clover was grossed out

"Now to deal with you!" as she has her new blade out appeared out of nowhere "I believe those guys remember you?" as she is thinking as nui was about to kill Sam

"No killing you is a waste of time so..." as she slash at Sam her suit was in pieces leaving her in her bra and panties "Have fun with her she's your reward boys!"

Nui was leaving as the jet appeared and picked her up with the cargo "We had been waiting a long time"

"Yeah payback I always want to do her" said the second thug

clover and Alex can only watch horror of those two are going nasty on Sam until a same blur show up and struck the thugs who was close to rip Sam's bra off

"What?!" Sam saw she was saved

"Clover look!" as Alex points at the figure wore a mask had appeared as Sam reconised him

"That's him!" she said see that she was saved by ash which she didn't see his face but Nui came behind going to strike but Ash dodge her blade

"Where's the cargo Nui where is the "forbidden project"!" Ash said

"Too late we already send it now ta ta!" as Ash struck her learn she's a copy then he walks to the girls as Ash notice Sam he recognized her as his friend from school but she can't see his face cuz he has a mask on his face which was made by his kamui Ash used his alchemy to fix her suit

"Oh...Thanks...uh?" as Sam see him gone again

"Sam we should go!" said Alex as Sam nodded and they left the lab

(school)

Sam wakes up again was thinking more about her second mission failed but she is ready for her day Sam was ready to shower but heard the door

"coming!" as Sam opens the door and see Ash at her doorstep "Ash...good morning" said Sam as Ash smiled "Good morning Sam feeling tired?" Ash replied as Sam look at him "Yeah i was overdoing my studies" Sam tells him

"Well i got you these!" as Ash gives her flowers! "Oh Ash thank you!" as Sam picks them up as Sam look at him

"Ash what brings you here?" she asked him "Well you look like a wreck maybe from mandy thought we spend more time together like i said "I love to get to know you more" as Sam feels that spark again as she smiled

"Ash you really are kind person i met" Sam replied as she let him in

 **That is it for ch 2 hope you like it showing sam on a tour showing Ash around but they are showing a strong bond in them but Ash saved her again on the second mission during the beginning and also im planning a story called "Dawn's sleepover party" and enjoy**


End file.
